


【McDanno】Reach out for You

by winterfalls42



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boys In Love, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, star as the mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalls42/pseuds/winterfalls42
Summary: Everyone has a star, when your soulmate touch it, the star will glow.Normally it's on people's hands, chests, or cheeks,  but there's something special about Danny's.
Relationships: Rachel Edwards & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett & Catherine Rollins, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	【McDanno】Reach out for You

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first McDanno work and it's the first time I write a fanfiction in English! I hope there's no terrible mistake. :(  
> I am not a native English speaker. So I'm sorry for my bad English. And please let me know if you have any suggestions or thoughts!  
> Hope you can enjoy it!!!

Everyone has a star, somewhere on the body, but only the right person can make the star glow. Most people have stars on their hands, on their chests, on their cheeks - with various colors.

However, things are special in Danny’s case. His little blue star is right on his tongue. The good news is that he can know whether the other person is the one when kissing; and the bad news is that normal people won’t kiss each other as soon as they meet. And when two people get to the point where they want to kiss each other, Danny certainly can’t end the relationship just because the other person is not his soulmate. That’s totally a dick move. Besides, it’s not like that everyone would easily find their soulmates. And if Danny did care about finding his soulmate that much, he wouldn’t have his baby girl Grace.

“What if, let’s just suppose,” said Steve, “that your star is in an…awkward position. What would you do?”  
“To be clear, what do you mean by ’awkward’?” Danny frowned.  
“I am just saying, you know, maybe it’s in somewhere you can’t speak out.” Steve winked and made signs to Danny.  
“You are disgusting. Damn it. I hate you.” Danny mumbled, “I've begun to imagine that picture - are you particularly good at leaving indelible psychological trauma to your partner, huh?”  
“I’m disgusting? You are the one who asked the suspect’s girlfriend that question. You asked the question, and you didn't like her answer, so you're going to blame me for it, right?” Steve put his left arm on the window, “Obviously you had a very serious mental illness.”  
Danny glared at Steve angrily, trying to get attention, but was distracted by the brunette's star. “You know what, of all people in our team, you are the last person say that about me. And I know you want the answer, too. You are very welcome by the way.”  
Steve rolled his eyes, but did not contradict.

Steve has a golden star in his right eye, making his clear blue eyes even more beautiful. It’s attractive to many women, which more or less makes other men in Five-0 envious. But Danny gloated that maybe his future soulmate would have to touch McGarrett's eyeball to make the star shine - which means Steve would be willing to have someone poke him in the eye one day - a bit bloody, but also funny.

“What are you laughing at now?”  
Well, here comes the annoying control freak. Thought Danny. “Nothing,” he shrugged. “Well, out of curiosity, do you mind if I ask you…did Catherine actually touch your eyeball?”  
Steve was silent for a moment, and usually his next words were “I really mind,” or “don't you have a case to do?”  
“She didn't touch it on purpose,” he replied unexpectedly, “but it doesn't matter now. She found her soulmate in Afghanistan. “  
“…… I'm sorry.” Danny pursed his lips, said softly.  
Steve shook his head and turned away.

If you ask Danny, that’s the disadvantage about all the star and soulmate crap. You and your true love were supposed to get married, or, like Danny, had had a daughter. Then suddenly one day she left you, and in another corner of the world, she met the one who literally made her glow.  
“Everyone's stars should be like Kono's, at the fingertips,” said Danny. “She just needed to put a handcuff on Adam to find a soulmate.”

Steve smirked, “look at you, Danno, a poet! You should take that as a wedding toast.”  
“As long as she agrees to let us speak in the wedding - and, no thanks to you, we'll both be on the wedding blacklist.”  
“Nonsense. How popular I am.”  
“Unless it's Smith and Wesson's wedding,” said Danny sarcastically, “the best groomsman and bridesmaid are submachine guns and you.”  
“You're just jealous,” Steve was elated, and Danny could almost see the nonexistent tail wagging behind him. “I'm not as cynical as some people are.”  
Danny breathed heavily, “I am not going to fight with you today, because it’s Kono’s wedding day,” he stared at Steve, “not because you are right. And you are absolutely wrong about who’s more popular.”

His and Steve's love lives were not so smooth. In addition to the objective fact that they are all males, this is perhaps the only thing Danny admits that they have in common.  
He would let Steve off for the time being, just for the time being. Danny thought to himself. Maybe he could make fun of McGarrett the day he found his soulmate.

To think back, the day when they found their soulmates was very ordinary. There was no “spark with lightning” kind of passion like the novel, nor was it so romantic in the movie.

It was just an ordinary day, an ordinary bank robbery, even the plot with Steve fighting and catching the last criminal was so common to them.

“I knew it! I knew you couldn’t help rushing to that man!” Danny grabbed the ice bag and threw it at Steve. “The doctor says you have a slight concussion. Go home and lie down. There are plenty of paper work and I will not cover for you.”  
“If I don't, more police officers would get injured. You know it's the best choice,” Steve said with a completely unrepentant look. “By the way, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern.”  
“Worried? No, I'm not worried,” Danny put his hands on his hips. “if I could get a dollar every time you ignored me, I would have been richer than Bill Gates!”  
“I can't lift my hands,” Steve said shamelessly, lifting his bandaged arm. “Thank you for your help, Danno.”

Danny sighed heavily, grabbed the ice bag and applied it to the corner of the right eye of the chief. Steve obediently closed his eyes when Danny doing this. Just then, Danny's fingers ran over Steve’s eyelid, and there was a golden light glowing under it.  
“Shit.” hands shaking, Danny said roughly.  
Steve was uncomfortable and opened his left eye. “What's the matter?” and he noticed that the light on the ice bag didn't come from the sun, but from his own eye.  
“Fuck.”

Danny stepped back to get the distance.  
“So, we, we are...” He stammered a little.  
“I think so.” Steve carefully added Danny's words as he watched the blonde's reaction.  
“I can't believe it...” Danny lowered his head. “I haven't touched your eyes in all these years!”  
“That's your point?” Steve could not believe his ears.  
“I just feel like we've been together as partners for so long… It's incredible. What's more, when we first met, I gave you a punch, but didn't I touch it at that time?” asked Danny, then he realized, “Oh, I hit you on the left side. Sorry, never mind, I better stop,”  
Danny waved his hands, then he looked at Steve, something in his eyes changed. “Now that's it…So, can you come here and let me kiss you now?”  
Steve's eyes were bright, and Danny didn't know if it was his star, “more kisses are also fine.” He got up with a smile and walked to the blonde.

“Wait, you have to close your eyes. That's the rule of kissing.” Danny pushed him away.  
“But I want to see your star,” Steve blinked. “Beautiful blue, just like my eyes.”  
“Cut it, you narcissist,” Danny pounded him gently. “You can't even tell the difference between the vermilion and the scarlet.”  
“I don’t care about red.” The brunette just smiled more brightly and smugly, “isn't that the color of your hair?” He pointed to the star in his eye, “it’s also my favorite gold.”  
“Come on,” Danny grinned. “You just can't tell the colors. Don't deny it. And don’t think you can bribe me into supporting you.”  
Steve just chuckled and touched Danny's neck, pulling the blonde into his arms to light up the blue star more than ones.

**Author's Note:**

> blue is Steve's eyes' color, and gold is the color of Danny's hair  
> Thx for reading! <3


End file.
